


My Darkest Love.

by xbiancanightmare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbiancanightmare/pseuds/xbiancanightmare
Summary: A sort of love story between Black Widow and an Original Character, originally posted on Quotev I will add the link to that as well.Summer was intoxicated, she had stolen a bottle of vodka from Tony and currently sat on the roof drinking away her mind as she sang to herself."Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Girl, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard... Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again... Ohhhhhhhh."https://www.quotev.com/story/6977263/My-Darkest-Love





	1. Being Introduce to the Character.

Name: Summer Victorie Lawrence

Age: 18 

DOB: October 31st 1996

Appearance: A nice rich tan skin, long dark brown almost black hair, fairly short standing only at 5'2 and she has a condition called heterochromia iridium, where the irises have different colors. One eye (left) is brown, and the other (right) is green. {Literally the ONLY REASON her eyes are going to be like this is because the actress I have picked to play her (the gorgeous Mila Kunis) has this in real life and let's face it Mina is just perfect, right?)

Family: Tara Marie Lawrence (Dead) James Robert Lawrence (Comatose State) Anthony Edward Stark (God Father)

A Little Information: Summer's mom died when she was fourteen, she suffered from depression and sadly took her own life by overdosing on her medications. Her father was pulled into his own depression when the love of his life died but tried to stay strong for his little princess, sadly about two months after she turned eighteen he was in a car accident and is now reduced to a vegetable and stuck on life support souly because Summer doesn't want to let go of the last real family she has left. The Lawrence's and Stark's have been friends for generations going back to their great great grandparents. So it was a no brainer to pick Tony to look after the young girl if anything was to ever happen to her family, looks like Tony may have been given more then he can handle, hm?


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was blissfully unaware of JARVIS warning Tony not to sneak into her room and wake the girl, trying to remind him the last time he did he got a heel thrown at his face and had to get seventeen stitches in his cheek. Tony simply waved the AI off and moved into her room. He shut her door quietly before jumping onto her. He jumped up and down on her bed yelling, Summer simply kicked Tony in his knee which she was blessed enough to knock him off of her and her precious bed. She rolled over and pulled her quilt up more as she hid her face under her pillow. It was a cold October day, it had actually snowed the day before and she was having none of Tony trying to get her out into the coldness.

"SUMMER THE TEAM IS HERE WAKE UP AND COME PLAY WITH US!"

Came the familiar screech of Tony's demonic (only to her very sleepy self) voice. Summer sat up, hair all over the place and even in her face as she climbed out of bed. Her mismatched fuzzy socks kept her feet warm as she pushed Tony out of the room, following him in only one of his giant over sized sweater that dropped about four inches below her butt. She sleepily stumbled into the room and mumbled a 'good fucking morning' as she was handed coffee by the one and only Doctor Bruce Banner.

"Oh Bruce you know the way to my heart you god send of a man."

She chugged down her coffee feeling more alive as she walked into the living room with the good doctor who sipped on his tea only to see Thor pushing Tony out of the window. Summer gave an annoyed groan as her god father came flying back up in his metallic suit.

"Fuck this I should have stayed in bed."

She sat down on the couch and let out a squeal as she saw Harry Potter on the television, thanking ABC family for the marathon, she then saw the time, it was almost three in the afternoon, now she saw why Tony woke her up. She finally looked around and noticed that Tony had lied the full team wasn't here, only Bruce, Thor and him. Welp at least now it wasn't awkward considering she hadn't bothered changing. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer had watched Harry Potter for the rest of the day and crawled back into bed around midnight ready to just sleep again, she had went a very short span of time being awake and was in need of rest.

"Jarvis can you get my sleeping medications please?"

Her voice called out softly into her green fairy light covered room. 

"Of course Miss Lawrence."

The AI replied as her handed them to her with a bottle of chilled water. She smiled weakly at the robotic hands and mumbled a soft 'thank you' because she pulled three pills out of the different bottles. Greedily she swallowed them down and had Jarvis play some of her random music as she tried to fall asleep. The soft soothing lyrics to The Beatle's amazing song 'Let it be' drifted in and out of her semi unconscious state making her descent into a dreamless hell more bearable. 

Summer woke up at exactly 5:03 the next morning. She pulled herself out of the comfort her bed offered her and forced herself into a tie dye sports bra, one of Tony's random AC DC shirts, a pair of black yoga pants, some pink socks with owls on them and some mint Nike running shoes. She smiled down at all her colors as she pulled her birds nest of hair into a nice high bun that sadly would be considered one of those annoying ones. She grabbed her phone and head phones as she started her morning work out by walking down twenty three flights of stairs to get to the main lobby. By the time she got down there she was already jamming out to some random song her Pandora picked out. She gave her muscles a bit of a stretch before she took off out of the building and down the street. Summer ran for hours all over just keeping her thoughts on her music before she got a worried phone call at noonish.

"Summer, summer! Summer where are you?! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Summer let out a soft sigh as she brought herself to a slow jog, the sweat on her running down her body giving her a slight chill as a gust of cold air knocked into her, she smiled to herself as she saw she was only about fifty feet from Stark tower.

"I just went for a run Tony... Relax."

"Relax. Relax? RELAX?! Summer you want me to relax? Jarvis said you left at quarter after five this morning it's already half past twelve!"

The young girl sighed but was secretly touched her god father cared this much for her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I'm at the tower now. How about I shower and you can yell at me after?"

She asked him as she kept a soft tone as Tony let out his own sigh agreeing with her. Summer smiled as they hung up. She walked into her room and stripped throwing her clothes in the hamper before jumping into the shower. She turned the water full blast on hot as she shaved, washed, shampooed and conditioned. She jumped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a nice warm towel around herself as she walked over to the sink. She brushed her teeth and gargled using some random fluoride mouth wash before she washed her face and applied a vitamin enriched moisturizer. She walked into her room and let her towel drop to the ground. She walked to her closet and went to her lingerie section before pulling out a matching lace set, just some cheeky boy shorts and push up bra. She walked further in and pulled on a deep red dress and some gold heels. She had Jarvis dry and curl her hair before giving her a gorgeous gold Smokey eye with a deep red lip to match her clothes. He put in a pair of her diamond heart earrings her dad got her for her sixteenth birthday and the locket she wore daily of her, and her parents. The last picture they took at her fourteenth birthday party. She opened the locket and looked down at the small picture in it. She snapped it shut before she could start crying and walked out into the main room. Smiling as she saw the Avengers for real this time and holding back a blush as her eyes stopped on certain little red head. 

"Hello everyone. If I had known you'd all be here I'd have gotten ready sooner. Sorry about the wait."

Summer walked over to Tony as he stood and held his arm out to her, she linked her right with his left as they left the building after a quiet elevator ride. Their friends followed them, as they all jammed themselves into some of Tony's cars. Summer rode with Tony, Natasha and Bruce in her god fathers favorite red sports car. She looked out the window and hummed to something random as she tried to avoid letting herself be awkward around anyone.

"So Tony. Where are we going?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Lunch at Olive Garden because I didn't make reservations and I'm to lazy to call and do it now."

Summer laughed as she stepped out of the car with everyone else.

"Olive Garden sounds good right now anyway."

She linked arms with Natasha and Bruce leaving Tony to walk on his own, smirking as his little strut carried him to the restaurant. Summer tilted her head a bit to the left, letting it rest on Natasha's shoulder, smiling to herself as the first assassin simply laid her head on top of hers. Summer without realizing it snuggled into Tasha as they were walking, her arm that was wrapped around Bruce's dropped and rested with her other one that was wrapped through Natasha's. 

Bruce smiled as he walked ahead of them, just thinking the two girls were having another one of their best friend moments. He caught up with Tony as he stood at their table waiting for the girls to catch up. 

Natasha surprisingly pulled out Summer's chair for her, said girl sat down with a very prominent blush on her checks. Clearing her throat awkwardly she thanked her and sat her cloth napkins on her lap. Summer and Natasha sat across from each other and smiled over the table as Tony talked to the waiter about wine, before Summer spoke up.

"Yeah Hi, no. No wine. Tony will have a glass of coke zero, easy on the ice, mint sprig floating on top with two slices of lemon on the side. Bruce would like a hot tea, extra honey, three sugars and no cream or creamers. Steve likes to keep it simple with some ice water with a lemon just so it looks pretty. Natasha will take the same thing I will because we always order the same drink and we would like long island iced teas, mine non alcoholic, hers needing the extra shot from mine."

Summer smiled up at the waiter and shooed him away with her hand before propping her elbows in the table, hands laced together before she rests her chin in them. Natasha was laughing behind her menu as Tony gave her a look reading 'I can't believe you did that. Did you guys see this? What the hell is this shit?' 

Summer directed her smile at him before reaching a hand out and closing Tony's mouth.

"You'll catch fly's if you don't close your mouth."

Steve laughed quietly before taking a sip of his water that was brought out. Natasha closed her eyes in relief as the alcohol washed over her and tony grumbled as he sipped on his coke, couldn't even be a rum and coke could it? 

"So.. Uh Tony. When is the next reveal party for your new suit?"

Bruce asked his self proclaimed best friend, before he shifted a bit uncomfortably, with a soft smile he took a sip of his tea, enjoying its semi bittersweet taste. Tony looked over at Bruce with a playful expression in his face as he pretended to think about the date. 

"Ummmm.. Two days."

Bruce chocked on his tea, coughing up a storm as Summer patted and rubbed his back, he gave her a timid smile when he was okay and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you Summer, and you couldn't have given me a week of warning or something Tony?"

Summer scoffed cutting Tony off as she replied to Bruce for him.

"Um no. Tony doesn't do that. You're lucky he gave you this much time in advance. This is why I just have a bunch of formal dresses saved in my closet. Tasha you can borrow one if you need to, and Bruce I'll have Pepper send you a tux by tonight, okay?"

Bruce nodded his head in thanks as Tony scowled at them.

"You enjoy taking all my fun away don't you Summer?'

The young girl giggled up at her god father but nodded before poking his nose.

"Yes, yes I do."


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch was over and Tony paid they went back to the tower, Summer being dragged away by Bruce to her bedroom. The door shut as she stood there gawking at him and he just pushed her to sit on the bed before grabbing her desk chair and siting in front of her. She stared at him weirded out and began to speak before he cut her off.

"Summer... Do you have romantic feelings for Natasha?"

Color flooded the girls tan cheeks as she stuttered, eyes wide as she tried to respond calmly but failed as her voice squeaked.

"What? Why, why would you ask me something like that? What even Bruce?"

Bruce pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of wording himself correctly before sliding the cooled metal back onto his face allowing him to see better.

"I mean Summer. Do you like Natasha more than a friend? Would you like to kiss her? Maybe date her?"

Summer chewed on her lower lip as she looked down at her black carpet. She nodded her head slightly not sure if she trusted her own voice in the moment. Bruce gave her a soft sad smile, he knew what it felt like to like someone and not know of they like you back. He leaned forward and patted her hand before he held them in her own in a form of trying to comfort the clearly distraught girl. What he didn't notice was the tears on her face and the sniffling as she looked up at him scared, she had never been scared of him not even in hulk form.

"You don't hate me? Or think I'm gross cause I like girls?"

So that's why she was upset? He could never hate her because she was being who she was meant to be.

"Summer you're like a little sister to me, for all I care you could be in love with a purple cow that came from heaven. I love you, and I just want you to be happy in life."

Summer wiped her face before she leaned forward and hugged Bruce tightly, her tears soaking through his dark blue button up. He rubbed her back and whispered soft innocent words to her as he calmed her down with a chaste kiss to the forehead.

"I love you too Brucey... I think of you as an older brother, the one who went to law school so he is always making sure you behave."

She told him with a soft laugh that made him laugh with her. He nodded his head agreeing with her statement seeing as that's how he was with her.

"I guess you're right kid. I guess you are."

Her hands fisted the back of his short as she held onto him tighter.

"You're the first to know by the way... That I like girls.."

Bruce realized how big of a deal this was and smiled to himself as he hugged her back tighter, holding her together as she gave out.

A little after her crying session she had fallen asleep in Bruce's arms, he picked her up, tucked her in bed, kissed her head and walked out of the room allowing her to get some rest after the emotional rollercoaster they had just went on.

Bruce sighed and was soon cornered by the female assassin that Summer was crying over. He fount himself pinned to the wall, hands out in front of himself as he tried to keep her from hitting him.

"What's wrong with Summer?"

"She got a little upset and is now asleep resting."

Natasha nodded and let him go, backing up a few feet as she stared at the door questioningly. Bruce let put another sigh and turned to Natasha.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The spy nodded looking at him as she snapped from her trance.

"Do you like Summer is a romantic way Natasha?"


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha let her eyes study the scientist as if he were her project, her gaze was cold and hard. Natasha Romanoff, black widow, trained in the red room did not have feelings and if she did she got rid of them, fast. The red head let out a sound the was a mix of a scoff and a strangled cough, she cleared her throat and pursed her lips looking annoyed.

"Romantic feelings?"

Natasha repeated the two words as if she was speaking to a small child, one that if she pissed could become green. Her pursed lips pulled into a frown as her perfectly plucked brows furrowed.

"Yes."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully at this, a tiny smile gracing his lips as he put a hand on her shoulder, immediately capturing her attention.

"She likes you too."

Natasha felt shock over take her face, even of she wanted to she couldn't have stopped it, she cursed under her breath as she felt a spike in her pulse. Bruce felt his smile turn into a full grin as he let his next words dance in the air.

"That's why she was sad, she didn't think you'd like her back. I suggest telling her. Soon."

Bruce turned away from her and walked down the hallway to the elevator as he left Natasha to fight her own inner battles. Before she copied his moves she mumbled one word.

"Soon..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Natasha, Clint and Steve got called away on an important mission, Fury didn't tell them how long it was going to be truthfully, only that the minimum was going to be two months. Two months? Two whole months with out her best friend? Without her adoptive older brothers? Two more months of not confessing her feelings for Natasha? Two months of sorrow as the little red head left without so much as a good-bye. That was three and a half fucking months ago! They all basically had left her without a good-bye. It hurt that they hadn't spared one moment for two words and a hug, she was not happy with her so called 'family.' Thor had went back to Asgard a week after the three others left, Natasha, Clint and Steve were somewhere in Spain the last time she bothered to check, two hours ago, Pepper was off in California doing stupid work related stuff for stupid Stark enterprises so she was miserably left with the company of Tony, Bruce and Jarvis. At the moment she only liked Jarvis. But since it's been three and a half months and the only people she knew, that knew her secret was Bruce and Jarvis, and Jarvis only knows because he's far to nosey for his own good. So with a sigh she got off the counter of the bar, only after downing a good three large mouth fulls of Tony's best scotch. She felt her face pull into a familiar grimace as the alcohol burned her throat, she coughed as she felt the ice on her veins turn to fire from the liquid courage she had just downed. She shook her head, her curly brown hair flying wild before she ran into Tony's room. With a childish squeal she jumped on his bed and onto him. She got up and jumped all around giggling like a mad person as Tony groaned and watched her. Once she saw that Tony was awake she dropped down beside him, her head laying on his chest, her chin on his arc reactor, her hands laying randomly on his chest as she bit her bottom lip watching him.  
Tony quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting to see why she woke him up.

"Psttttttt Tonyyyyyyyy!"

In Summer's drunken stupor she whisper yelled at him making him chuckle at her, he simply reached forward and tussled her hair up a little bit before she swatted at him.

"Tony.."

She whined as she sat up on his plush bed so she could stare down into his pretty brown eyes.

"I have something very important to tell you."

Tony pulled a face when he smelt the alcohol on her breath and wanted to scold her bit held off on it when he saw how serious she was.

"Alright, I'll bite. What's wrong Summer?"

Summer played with her hands nervously as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You'll always love me won't you Tony? No matter what right?"

Tony sat up instantly and wiped her tears from her slightly flushed cheeks. He pulled her into a tight hug and Summer hid her face in his neck, her hands grabbing on the fabric of his black shirt as she let out a few sobs.

"I'll always love you princess."

Tony pulled away enough to kiss her head and wipe her tears away.

"What's wrong babes? I can't help unless you tell me..'

His voice was soft and gentle as she looked back up at him.

"I think I like girls.. I like boys but I think I like girls too... Because I really really really like Natasha."

Tony smirked at her and she frowned, was he making fun of her? 

"Princess I figured that out when you were about five, I was there when that other girl kissed you on the playground and all you could do was blush."

Tong held her right as she laughed curling into his chest.

"So you knew before I did?"

Tony was the one who laughed this time, his hand rubbing her back.

"Normally how it plays out with us, huh?" 

All Summer could do was nod in agreement, she started to fall asleep against her god fathers chest. Tony laid back on his bed and pulled the blanket up over the as he held his god daughter tight to him.

"I love you Tony.."

"I love you too princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer groaned when she woke up the next morning. She didn't drink all that often considering she was only eighteen and did behave far more often than not, being a badass was Tony's thing not hers. She rolled over trying to break free of her prison of sheets, when did her bed get this many of them? She face planted into a pillow as she rolled over again and smelt the familiar aftershave of her god father. She must have fallen asleep in his room last night. With another groan that turned into a moan of pain Summer rolled her body off of the bed and onto the hard wood floor. Her cheek pressed down on the cool wood, her legs still propped up on the bed as her wild mane of Curls covered her like a blanket. She wiggled and squirmed until she was free, Tony's bed things all over the floor as she stood up. Her hair was tossed from her face as she pulled a hair band off before tossing it all up into a messy bun. She stumbled out of her god father's room, stubbed her toe on his door, walked into a wall, hit her shin off a coffee table, her arm off the marble counter top of the kitchen and her knee on a bar stool before she pulled herself up into his, her face laying on the marble immediately. Tony walked up behind her, coffee in hand with a news paper tucked under his arm. He leaned down by her ear and cleared his throat before speaking in an out door voice. 

"Good morning Summer! Sleep well? How's that head? Bad hangover huh?"

Sumer lazily swatted her hand at him before she let both arms fold over her head in an undignified manner. 

"No talky shhhh."

Tony chuckled walking from her getting ready to head down to the lab with Bruce so they could work on their new project of the day.

"Jarvis turn on the loudest playlist we have for dear Summer, will ya?"

"Of course Mister Stark."

"Thanks bud."

Summer had started to fall back to sleep before she fell out of her chair with a startled scream. She looked up at the ceiling as Ludacris's Move Bitch blasted down at her. She mumbled as she got up and made sure to slam her bedroom door as hard as she could. She filled her sink cup up with some water and grabbed some Advil from a bottle swallowing them. She took one look in the mirror and ran to the shower, she stripped, turned the water how she liked it, got in and did her usual routine. When she was done she got out feeling better, she dressed in a short red dress that stopped about mid thigh, black lace laying over it, strapless sweet heart neckline with a small belt at the waist. She called out for Jarvis and had him fix her hair into soft Curls and settled for a dramatic smokey eye with a dark Maroon lip. She slid her feet into a dangerously high suede black platform pump. She clasped a necklace on, added some bracelets, a pair of stud earrings an a few rings. She applied some deodorant liberally and gave herself a good few spritz's of her new favorite perfume. She started to walk out of her room when she heard the muffled voice of Steve? Steve was back that mean so was Natasha! Summer burst from her room to see Steve with his fist raised ready to knock she squealed and tackled him in a hug resulting in the super soldier stumbling back from the shock. She held onto him tight as she hugged him, happy to have him back. Steve smiled to himself hugging her back just as tight before she pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're home."

Summer pulled him into another hug, her words mumbled with her face hid in his chest. She pulled away and started to punch his chest angrily.

"Don't. You. Ever. Leave. Me. Like. That. Again. You. Jerk!"

Each word was emphasized with a punch before her angry fists stood proud on her hips. Steve laughed nervously while rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry Summer. Fury didn't even give us enough time to pack."

Summer huffed but nodded knowing how things were around here with him.

"Is everyone here then?"

Steve nodded pointing down the hall.

"Yes ma'am in the livin-"

"Thanks Steve!"

Summer bolted down the hall not giving him any time to finish his sentence as she tossed him a smile over her shoulder before disappearing from view.

"G room. Well then."

Steve tucked his hands into his pants pockets and followed the bubbly girl down the hall to the main room. All the Avengers minus Thor who was still on Asgard stood in the main room talking about the mission.

"TASHA!"

Summer screeched before talking her best friend to the ground, her arms wrapped around the red heads neck as she held onto her as tight as she possibly could. Natasha barley had time to let a small 'oof' out as her body slammed down onto the floor. She tensed up as she felt arms wrap around her, the familiar scent of Summer's shampoo filed her senses. She wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette's waist happily, as the girl on top of her snuggled into her more leaving everyone shocked. Summer kissed Natasha's cheek, hidden behind the curtain of her hair before she sat up pulling her best friend with her until they both stood.

"I'm glad you're home Tasha."

"It is good to be home Summer, it really is."


	9. Chapter 9

Summer had finally gotten Natasha alone, they were in her room watching some movies, on opposite sides of the large bed, both had changed into pajamas and were currently eating gummy candy. Summer watched Natasha and turned so she faced her, she hadn't realized she had been doing it until the red head's fingers snapped in her face making her blush as she looked away from her highly embarrassed that she had been caught checking her out. When the end of the movie rolled around Natasha had thrown a bowl of popcorn at the television cursing it because the next one in the series hadn't come out just yet.

Summer giggled at Natasha, her bright mix matched emerald green and hypnotic hazel eyes sparkled as she stared into her friend doe like cloudy blue eyes. 

"Tasha.."

Summer watched Natasha shiver the tiniest bit before her pearl white teeth teasingly sunk into her perfect soft pink red lip, Summer held back a moan as she watched her, not sure when any of this desire came from before she did something that shocked them both. Summer pushed Natasha back onto the bed before pressing her lips against the assassin's in a wickedly sinful kiss that left them both in desperate need for more. When Natasha came back to her senses she pushed the younger girl off of her, she got up, gave her a confused and booked it out of the bedroom as fast as she could. The younger girl sighed, her heart felt like it had shattered into a billion little bits. She must have cried herself to sleep before she got up and showered again. She slipped into some leather pants, a cropped corset top, some platform stripper heels and a leather jacket. Her makeup was dark and bold as she made her way put of the tower and to a club, she needed to do something to get this out of her system. A few hours later Summer fount herself intoxicated, she had stolen a bottle of vodka from Tony and currently sat on the roof drinking away her mind as she sang to herself.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying. Girl, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard... Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again... Ohhhhhhhh."


	10. Chapter 10

As Summer sat on top of the roof top, she grew bored of smoking cigarettes and drinking as she watched the sun set a few hours prior.

"Jarvis, speaker system, play Bad Girlfriend by theory of a Deadman."

When the song started up she slid off of her leather jacket, her hips started moving as she spun around in her high platform heels. She giggled at herself as she tripped and hit her knee hard off of the concrete. She stumbled pulling herself back up as she lit another cigarette, she inhaled the toxins and let them out as she pulled herself on to the ledge once again, only this time she was standing. She swung her hips, ran her hands down her body and let her fingers slip through her long dark locks. She tossed her cigarette down onto the ledge and stamped it out, watching the last bit of smoke rise from the burned out cherry as the next song came on her playlist. Standing up above the city at about 2 in the morning was freeing, it was amazing. Drunk Summer did a cartwheel on the ledge and nearly missed it, she laughed standing back up shaking as she had almost fallen to her death. Natasha had gotten back from her little runaway earlier that day, she made her way to the rooftop as she was directed there by a very annoyed group of people who have been kept awake by Summer partying. When Summer stood there arms spread out wide like an eagle and almost fell is when Natasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to the safe side of the roof. Natasha hit the cold ground with a grunt as she broke Summer's fall and her own. Summer giggled and held onto the gorgeous red head, and pressed a kiss to her face.

"Oh Natasha my hero!" 

Natasha groaned as she stood with the smaller girl in her arms holding her close to her heart. Summer wrapped her arms around Natasha and hid her face in the girls neck and started to let the tears quietly fall down her cheeks.

"I love you. You know that right? And and I, I get.. I get that you.. You're like this epic killing person but like no one would ever hurt me Nattie. You'd be there and Tony and Clint and I love you and you love me right? That's why you let me kiss you cause you wouldn't have otherwise.." 

Summer's words were slurred, as she started to fall asleep in the spy's arms. Natasha sighed softly and kissed her head when she was sure she was asleep. 

"Yes Summer that is why we kissed, because I love you. I just can't be with you because it's dangerous. You could get hurt and I won't let you get hurt." 

Natasha laid her down on her bed, she pulled the heeled boots off of her feet and tucked her in under the covers.

"Goodnight Summer."


End file.
